The Breakup
by rakaya16
Summary: From season 9 episode 21. When Lois tells Clark that they should take a break but this time Mrs. Kent doesn't walk in and interrupt their conversation. Will Clark finally open up to Lois or will he let her walk out of his life? One-shot for now but I might add another chapter depending on the reviews. As always write a review and tell me what you think!


Clark: Lois, just give me a break.

Lois: You want a break? Maybe we should take a break. A break from this relationship.

As the words leave her mouth Clark feels his heart drop down to his stomach.

_A break! We can't take a break! Doesn't she know how much I love her? Does she not know that if I go more than a day without her that I can't concentrate. All I think about is her. When I'm out saving people know that she has my heart is what keeps me going. She is what makes me Clark Kent. Without her I am just Kal-el. She has to understand that I need her.I have to make her understand. No matter what I have to do she will understand that I need her to survive._

"Lois the last thing we need is a break!"

"Smallville, I don't know what other option we have. We have been running around the past couple of weeks acting like there is nothing wrong. I know we agreed that keeping secrets helps keep thing fun and exciting but honestly this isn't too much fun to me anymore."

"Lois I agree. If you remember it was me who said that there should be nothing between us just a few weeks ago."

"Yes Clark, you said it but you haven't done anything these past weeks to show that you meant it. You have to do more than just say things I need you to let your actions speak. I'll admit I am not the best person when it comes to opening up but for you Clark I would. "

"Lois…"

"No Clark! I shouldn't have to force you to open up to me. If you trusted me you would have opened up to me already. I can't continue to do this so maybe what we need isn't a break but a break up." Lois says as tears fill her eyes. Unable to stay in the room with him anymore she takes off towards the door.

_Alright Clark this is it. It's now or never. You can either tell her everything or let her walk out your life forever. You love her! She deserves to know the truth and if she loves you like you know she does she will accept you no matter what. Tell her! Call out to her! She's at the door do something Clark!_

"_Lois, wait!"_

"There's noth-"

"Lois my whole life I have had to carry around this secret. It has driven away some of the most important people in my life. Everyone I tell looks at me different. It's like they are seeing me for the first time all over again but this time they are scared of what they see. They always feel as if I am superior to them even though all I've ever wanted was to be the same as them. But when you came into my life it was like everything had changed. When you look at me you see the man that I want to be. You see the man that my father raise me to be the man who I aspire to be. I have wanted to tell you this for a while now but I could never find the right words. I know that once I tell you this that you won't look at me different. You will still see me. And that's why I love you Lois. I love you so much that I am willing to risk everything by telling you this. I'm the Blur Lois…."

Clark studies her face trying to gauge her reaction.

_Did I say too much. I shouldn't have told her I loved her yet. That was too much for her to process. I have to stick with one big announcement at at time. Damnit Kent! You can't tell a girl you love her for the first time and tell her you're the Blur without expecting her to freak out. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if me keeping this from her for so long just ruined any chance that we had at this relationship? What if...wait did she just say what I think she just said?_

"Clark…Why would you think that I wouldn't accept who you are. To me you are still that cute farm boy who would fake being annoyed when I called him smallville. You will always be that man to me. Nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure Lois? I don't want you to look at me differently. I couldn't stand losing you because of my secret."

"Of course I'm sure. I will never look at you differently. How could I you telling me this only Made my feelings for you more intense. Not only have you been this amazing friend who is always there for me but you have also been this mysterious hero who has been saving my ass since I've moved to Smallville."

"I am so glad to hear you say that Lois! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Clark super speeds over to Lois and wraps her in his arms. Lois snakes her arms around his neck and before she leans in to kiss him she whispers in his ear. "Oh and by the way I love you too" She then kisses him with all the love she feels for him. She can feel his love from her in the way the his body connects to hers. She was see it in his eyes. She can feel it through the tips of his fingers that are inching up her stomach. She feels it as they explore each others bodies for the first time. And for the first time in a long time Lois feels completely happy and loved and that is all thanks to the wonderful Clark Kent.

As they lay in bed together that night Clark looks down at a sleeping Lois in his arms and thinks to himself.

_I could not be happier than I am at this moment. The woman of my dreams loves me back. I know we have a lot to discuss but for now I'm just going to enjoy the moment. Right now I'm with the love of my life and nothing could mess this up._


End file.
